1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a semiconductor element mount to which a semiconductor element is anodically bonded. The mount according to the present invention is applicable to a semiconductor sensor for measuring pressure, acceleration, etc., for example, in which a semiconductor sensor element is anodically bonded to the mount.
2. Related Arts
Some conventional semiconductor sensors for measuring pressure are provided with a glass-made mount which is to be anodically bonded to a semiconductor sensor element. In such a mount, a through hole opens to the anodically bonded surface and communicates with a diaphragm of the semiconductor sensor element.
A technique has been developed by which thermal stress can be eased by utilizing a mount made of a material having a coefficient of thermal expansion that is almost equal to that of the semiconductor sensor element. Namely, as disclosed in the Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 4-83733 and the Japanese Utility Model Publication Laid-open No. 5-47393, recently the mount has been made of alumina-silicate family glass (aluminosilicate glass) or the like with a coefficient of thermal expansion more approximate to that of silicon.